Live coccidiosis vaccines (LCV) consisting of particles composed of an immunogenic dose of oocysts from precocious isolates of chicken Eimeria species embedded in a firm gel matrix are well known in the art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,544,548, issued Oct. 1, 1985; 4,552,759 issued Nov. 12, 1985; 4,752,475 issued on Jun. 21, 1988; 4,863,731 issued Sep. 5, 1989 and Patent Cooperation Treaty, International Publication No. WO 85/00752. Evaluation of live coccidiosis vaccine characteristics such as viability of each of the species included in the vaccine is paramount to the production and use of the vaccine. In addition, any assay used to determine viability must also be semi-quantitative so that the immunogenic efficacy of each species in the particle can be predicted.
Viability of chicken Eimeria oocysts can only be credibly assessed by expansion or reproduction in the natural host, as no efficient in vitro models are available. The ability to detect parasites in the intestinal epithelia and mucosa of vaccinated birds, the target tissue for these protozoa, verifies that the organisms are in fact capable of penetrating the intestinal epithelium and intracellular development. Detection of oocysts shed in feces indicates that the inoculum contains fully competent parasites capable of traversing the entire life cycle.
Historically the Eimeria species (spp.) have been classified according to a range of parameters, including morphology, type of pathology induced, immunological specificity, characteristic life cycles and biochemical markers (Joyner and Long, Avian Path. 3, 145-157 [1974]); Shirley, In: McDougold, Joyner and Long, Eds., Research in Avian Coccidiosis, Athens, Georgia: University of Georgia, pp. 13-35 [1985]). However these methods of speciation are tedious and are not quantitative. Furthermore, no single method can unequivocally differentiate all species. Infectivity assays for multivalent live coccidiosis vaccines require unequivocal speciation, semi-quantitation and a stream-lined procedure, owing to the anticipated short half life of the vaccine preparation. Existing methodologies do not satisfy these requirements.
The ribosomal RNA (rRNA) gene loci harbor a wealth of information that has been successfully used to establish phylogenetic relationships among and within eukaryotic kingdoms (Hasegawa et al., J. Mol. Evol. 22:32-80 [1985]). Ribosomal RNA genes from protozoa including Toxoplasma gondii (Johnson et al., Exp. Parasitol. 63:272-278 [1987]), members of the genus Plasmodium (Dame and McCutchan, J. Biol. Chem. 258:6984-6990 [1983], Langsley et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 11:8703-8717 [1983]) and Eimeria spp. (Ellis and Blumstead, Parasitol. 101:1-6 [1990]; Johnson et al., System. Parasitol. 18: 1-8 [1991]) have been cloned and characterized towards this end. An extension of this type of analysis in Plasmodium (McCutchan et al., Mol. Biochem. Parasitol. 28: 63-68 [1988]) resulted in the design of species-specific oligonucleotide probes derived from the nucleotide sequence of areas within the small subunit rRNA gene.